heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 5
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 5! This marks the beginning of Section 2, which starts a new leg of your journey. New characters and new challenges await you, so let’s jump on in! Part 4 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 43/200 *Sleeping Bags: 3/20 *Mogs Scanned: 10/103 *DNA Acquired: 2/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 1/3 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 3/14 *Fish Caught: 14/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Rex and Troz Quest Completed *Recommended Level: 22 Returning Home After Rex and Troz return to Solburg, the time has finally come for Eve and Klein to head home as well. Use the Sewers to fast travel back to Sunwich. When you arrive, you’ll notice that Klein appears to be a bit under the weather. Leaving those concerns aside, simply head inside and upstairs to rest by interacting with Eve’s bed. After wishing each other goodnight, Eve and Klein settle down for a well-deserved rest. And such rest isn’t without reward! You will obtain the Cerberus-T and Manticore-R DNA representing Troz and Rex’s Mog forms for Mott. DNA Acquired: 4/42. However, before long Eve is awakened by the constant chirping of her phone. The messages are from Ann, the Conjurer you met in Aeros. It seems her Mog, Chip, has run off and left her in a fright. After some persuading, Klein and Eve agree to return to Aeros to help. Before you go, you’ll get a text message informing you that the Bronze Circuit is now available. If you wish you can do so immediately. Simply head to the Sewers and speak with Coach Flexo. Don’t worry about having to go it alone, either. At the start of the Circuit you’ll be able to fill your party out with whichever members you’ve added up to this point. As long as you’re the appropriate level from the end of Part 4 (21-22) you should be able to conquer the Bronze Circuit with ease. Winning will net you a hefty chunk of EXP, as well as 2260 Yuan. There is a Cheevo associated with overcoming all of the Circuits, so we can now start keeping track of your accomplishments! Circuits Conquered: 1/5. Head into Aeros and to Ann’s house to get the full story on Chip. It isn’t long before the nature of the danger is revealed: Chip and her brother Blitz were attacked by an unusually powerful Wisp Mog, which is suspected to be the same one that attacked Rex and Troz. After recognizing the danger, Eve and Klein agree to help, taking Blitz along with them as backup. Blitz explains that he is a Yang Mog, and is thus the opposite of Eve. In game terms, it means that you cannot give Blitz direct commands in battle. Instead, he functions similarly to Mott: acting on his own each turn. However, unlike Mott, he can be damaged like any normal party member. With Blitz by your side, head down into Froxeter Forest. Returning Home Recap *DNA Acquired: 4/42 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Agreed to help find Chip *Blitz joined the party Froxeter Forest (Second Trip) Head down the path like normal until Blitz stops you and points out a hole in the wall that wasn’t there during your first trip. Head inside to enter the second half of Froxeter Forest to continue your search. Froxeter Forest Enemies (Second Half) - Mogs Scanned: 13/103 *Kitsune *Barghast+ *Tesso+ The first room you enter has narrow corridors blocked by a series of gates. You can’t do anything with these yet, nor do you need to. Simply go around the long way, fighting the enemies you encounter, and head down to the exit. HARD MODE TIP: The new enemy, Barghast+, can be quite dangerous when first entering this new region. Their Somber Assault can hit the same person three times in a row, leading to a quick Knockout. Be aware of that potential, and don’t hesitate to use your Meteor Rush if necessary! The next area almost immediately breaks into a fork, up and down. The path itself is a bit winding, so to ensure you get all of the treasure, start by heading down. Right at the bend you’ll find a chest containing 50 Yuan. Keep heading up and you’ll reach yet another forked path with a chest right in the middle containing 300 Yuan. Chests Opened: 45/200. Whichever side of this fork ultimately leads you to the same spot, which is up, and then head to the right to keep progressing. When you see a small body of water, head up to see Chip standing in her Mog form. Approach her to lend her a hand! You’ll find Chip well enough in health, but greatly distressed. She explains that her book was stolen by the Wisp, and that she refuses to be dissuaded from going after it. However, Eve finally talks her into at least going home to assuage Ann’s fears before setting off for Otecho, the city where the scientist Chip mentioned before can be found. With that, Chip joins the party! Unlike Blitz, Chip can be commanded as normal. This includes Chip’s partner skill, which will give you access to several new areas, as well as a few new treasure chests. We’ll take a moment to find all of those shortly. Before leaving, you may be inclined to head up the path directly above where you found Chip. Inside is the Froxeter Forest Red-Eyed Cluster. So long as you have leveled up a little on your way to Chip (recommended level 24-25 for Eve and Klein), you should actually be able to defeat it. The enemies, Kitsune, have a tendency to use and evasive buff on themselves rather than attack, meaning the damage they deal is less significant. Even with Blitz acting on his own, you should still be able to manage it. Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 4/14. HARD MODE TIP: Similar to the Barghast Red-Eyed Cluster, the Kitsune are not as dangerous. The fight will be a challenge, however, and there is no shame in putting it off for a bit later. If you do attempt it, keep in mind that Chip is extremely slow, and thus will consistently go last. It is a good idea to not rely on her for healing, and to instead have her focus on dealing damage, including deferring to using her Heart Skill, Final Press, over Eve’s Meteor Rush. Whether you challenge the Cluster or not, after you’re finished explore head back to Aeros to put Ann’s fears to rest. On the way back, you’ll want to make use of Chip’s Partner skill to get some free loot and ease your travel. First, start by using her to hit the dead tree standing near where you first found her. A chest will drop out containing a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 46/200. Back in the gated room, you’ll now be able to take the short cut through the gates using Chip. Simply step on the switch, press the Partner Skill button, then change your direction to face the way you need to charge for a quick trip. You’ll want to get comfortable doing this, as there are puzzles later that will rely on this mechanic. Also, before leaving this room, there’s a dead tree in the top right corner that can be charged. It will yield up a treasure chest with 400 Yuan inside. Chests Opened: 47/200. After leaving the gate room, you’ll see another dead tree almost immediately. Charge into it to get a chest containing 1 Rare Token (don’t mind the misspelling). Chests Opened: 48/200. You can also find two more dead trees before you leave. Head back towards the thicket where you fought Pike. The first of these two will be found right before entering the area with the ticket, but unfortunately all it has is a battle with a single Rakshasa. The last tree is found just outside the thicket, and it fortunately has real treasure, specifically an Oolong Tea. Chests Opened: 49/200. Froxeter Forest (Second Trip) Recap *Chip joined the Party *Chests Opened: 49/200 *Mogs Scanned: 13/103 *Red-Eyes Defeated: 4/14 *Recommended Level: 24-25 (if defeated Cluster, 26-27) Aeros and Extras With all that done, it’s time to head back to Aeros. On your way back to Ann’s house, you might notice that Bystander, the helpful kitten(?) that healed you for free earlier, has left you something. Open the chest to get two Love Letters addressed to Eve. How sweet of them! Chests Opened: 50/200. Head into Ann’s house and talk to her to start the scene. After she and Chip have a bit of a heart to heart, Chip makes up her mind to get her book back from the Wisp that stole it. Doing so requires a trip to Otecho to find a Dr. Stolas who works with Wisps. Klein seems to recognize the name, but no more is said about it at this time. With that, your team sets off, with Blitz staying behind to protect Ann and Rick. But not before giving you a piece of his DNA for Mott. DNA Acquired: 5/42. Before setting out for Otecho, take a moment to get a few other extra things now that you have Chip to smash up walls for you. Start by heading to the Sewers and exiting out the Solburg sewer. You’ll see a wall directly above you, so charge it down to open up a shortcut directly to Huo’s card shop. If you haven’t done so recently, now would be a great time to buy some more cards (not that this guide encourages your burgeoning gambling addiction or anything...). Next, head back into the Sewers and exit in Sunwich. You’ll find a wall to the right side of grandpa’s shop. Head inside and up to see a familiar symbol (if you spotted the one from Aeros). Step on this strange rune to be transported to a Pocket Dimension. Head up and you will see a series of Mogs rushing past you. All the way at the top you’ll find another person crying over her ruined picnic. Her name is Quinn, and she explains that her picnic food was stolen by those Mogs you saw running away. Naturally, as the Conjurer of Sunwich, Eve offers her help in getting the stolen food back. In order to find them, you will need to find the other Pocket Dimensions, each of which is found in a city area. You’ve already seen one in Aeros, though accessing it right now is a bit tricky. The guide will inform you of the best times to track down each portal. Finally, since we're here in Sunwich, take a moment to say hello to Choi and get rewarded for vanquishing another Red-Eyed Cluster. Your reward this time is a Coin Necklace, which grants Flora Defense, +1 Defense, and +1 Luck. You also get the fourth Mysterious Letter. Aeros and Extras Recap *Blitz left the Party *Opened shortcut to Huo’s Shop *Agreed to help Quinn’s picnic *Visted Choi and got Mysterious Letter 4 *DNA Acquired: 5/42 *Chests Opened: 50/200 That’s all the extra content accessible now that Chip has joined up. You’re now ready to head back into Froxeter Forest and the path to Otecho! Continued in Part 6! Category:Gameplay